Cut Along The Dotted Line
by SoranoYukinaSia
Summary: After Jak and his twin sister hurtle through the Precursor time rift, they are captured by the krimson guards to be used for horrific experiments. Jenna starts to fall for her red headed care taker, Torn. rated M for future chapters.
1. arrival in the new world

I wince as I hit the ground and roll, ending up lying face down on the burning concrete.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Dax calls to me. I force myself up onto my elbows as the pesky ottsel scampers over to me and nod. Jak stands up and comes to help me to my feet.

I look on in slight amusement as the bar that Daxter was gripping goes crashing off to the side of the road.

"That... is the last time... I ever... EVER! Touch any stupid precursor crap!" He shouts at the defenseless metal rod. I grin at his rage.

"There they are!"

I turn and see the oncoming guards garbed in red armour with big guns pointed at us.

"Step away from the animal!" one of them calls before Dax goes running off between his legs.

I back away as one of them steps towards us.

"We've been expecting you..."

Darkness clouds my mind as one of the guards strikes me with the butt of his gun.

howzat?? my first fanfic, so please bear with me =)

ciao! Sorano Y. Sia


	2. waking up in hell

"They should both be in condition to start experiments tomorrow."

"Thank you."

I groan as I start to wake up, hearing the voices. I am on a mattress, but it's like lying on a plank of wood with a piece of cotton laid over it to look presentable. It smells of blood and vomit here. I feel like I'm going to throw up myself from the smell. I open my eyes. The room is cold, the walls are grey and it feels as though they are closing in. One of the walls is in fact a barred door, and outside are three men, one in the same red armour as the guards I saw before, the other two in uniforms of blue trousers and long sleeved red t-shirts, with a brown sash around the waist and a silver gas mask. One of them is fairer skinned with ginger hair slicked back and the other has darker skin with red hair in dreadlocks and piercing blue eyes. Both of them have tattoos on their faces.

I sit up in bed and the red head turns to me, his expression softening just slightly before he frowned again.

"Errol, it looks like the girl's awake."

"Ok Torn. I'm going to tell Praxis about their experimenting. You get them both some food and try to get some names out of them." The blonde says, stalking off. The red head, whose name I'm assuming is Torn, talks to the guard in red, asking him to get some food, before he comes over to my cell, unlocks it, and enters.

"Hey there kid, you got a name?" He asks coming towards me. I move back from him as he does so.

"M-my name is Jenna..." I whimper.

"I'm Torn, and I'm gonna be taking care of you and your brother."

"Is Jak ok?" I ask with little more confidence. Torn smiles and nods.

"Yeah, he woke up just a little while ago."

"Can I see him?"

"Sorry Jenna, I don't have the authorisation to do that, but he's in the cell next door so feel free to talk to him."

I'm quiet for a minute before my next question.

"What was that other guy, Errol, talking about with 'experimenting'?" I say looking up at Torn. He sighs and frowns.

"Baron Praxis is trying to create the ultimate warrior with dark Eco. I think it's a bit harsh to use kids, but I guess it makes sense because you have more time to get used to it."

I whimper and retreat further back.

"He's gonna use dark Eco on me and my brother?"

Torn gives me a sympathetic, sad smile and nods slowly. I whimper again, tears forming in my eyes.

"Please don't let him do that to us, please do something I beg of you!" I cry. Torn looks at me sadly and comes to sit down.

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter Jenna... I'm sorry." Torn says softly. "I'm going to try to make this ordeal as bearable as possible, but i can't promise any more than that"

I curl up and hide my face against my knees to muffle my crying. I feel an arm wrap around me.

"Hush, it's okay, you'll be all right. I'll help you through this, I promise" Torn whispers as he holds me. I look up at him and he gently wipes the tears from my face.

"Thank you"

The sound of footfall reaches my ears and Torn stands up and goes to the door, collecting the trays of food from the guard before disappearing to the left of my cell. I hear my brother thanking him and run up to my cell door.

"Jak?"

"Jenna! Are you okay?" my brother calls back. I reach my hand out between the bars and try to reach out to him and he in turn grabs my hand.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I ask, smiling slightly at the relief of knowing my brother was next to me.

"I'm fine" he says, and I can hear the smile in his voice. Torn smiles down at us as he comes between the cells.

"You two eat up now, okay? You're going to need your strength. And get some sleep soon, you've got an early start." He says before starting to walk away. "I have to go now, but I'll be back early tomorrow morning to get you up and give you some food." He calls over his shoulder.

Jak and I eat our food quickly, small talking to try to distract ourselves from our terrifying and hopeless situation. A guard comes to us eventually.

"Time for lights out kiddies, go to bed."

We wish each other goodnight and part, going to the uncomfortable beds to try to get some rest.


	3. The ordeal begins

"Hey, Jenna, you need to wake up" Torn says softly, stroking my shoulder lightly in an attempt to wake me. I let my eyes open and look up at him. He's sitting on the bed next to me and he has what looks like some clothes on his lap.

"I'm going to get you some breakfast, but while I do that I suggest you change into these and hide your clothes. You don't want those to get dirty." He says softly, smiling and ruffling my hair. He sets the clothes down next to me and leaves, closing shutters on the cell door on his way out for my privacy. I quickly change into the new clothes. They fit fairly well, but are too starchy, uncomfortable in comparison to my light, flowing outfit that mother had made for me. I fold my clothes lovingly and after checking beneath the bed, put them safely underneath.

"You changed Jenna?" Torn calls to me. I reply and he opens the shutters again. He walks in and puts the tray down on the small table.

"I know the food's disgusting, but it's better than starving." He smiles slightly before walking out to give the second tray to Jak. I sigh and eat the food as quickly as possible in an attempt to force the vomit coming to my throat back down.

Torn came back to me. "So you're twins, huh? How old are you?"

"We're seventeen. How old are you?" I ask lightly after forcing down the last of the food and washing it away with plenty of water.

"I'm turning twenty one in about a month."

"Torn, get the boy." The dirty blonde from yesterday calls over. I hear Jak whimper and Torn sighs and gets up.

"Sorry Jak" He says as he opens the door and takes Jak's wrist gently. I reach out and Torn lets Jak lean down to hug me through the bars.

"Hurry it up!" the man snaps. Jak reluctantly lets go.

"Coming Errol" Torn calls back, and Jak follows him.

I sit on my bed, curled up, and try to ignore the screams of my brother that come a few minutes later and the throbbing pain in my chest from the echo of being his twin.


	4. Transcend despair

Thanks to Kali Yugah for reviewing! I am back, and hopefully I'm finally going to start putting up my other fifteen stories.

Near three hours later, Torn comes back, carrying my unconscious brother in his arms.

"Jak!" I cry as I see him. Torn goes into Jak's cell, I can only assume to lie him on the bed, before coming to me.

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest." He says apologetically. I stand up and walk to the door as he opens it. He takes my hand ever so gently as he starts to lead me out of the holding area, towards what looks like a torture device in the centre of a room with what looks like an endless drop around the platform with the device. I whimper and try to hide behind Torn. He whispers an apology to me and gently leads me out.

Errol smirks as he sees my teary eyes and terrified expression. He takes my hand from Torn and pulls me none to gently towards the device. I cry out in surprise and pain as I trip and he yanks me harshly along, not giving me time to stand up and scuffing my legs.

"Errol, you don't have to put her through more pain than necessary!" Torn shouts. Errol growls and yanks me to my feet so my knees stop grazing before continuing to pull me towards the device. He pushes me so I trip back onto it and pulls my arms taught to either side before binding them tightly down. I whimper and let the tears fall from my eyes as he does the same to my ankles and lowers the device towards my chest. He smirks one last time and I look around for Torn, seeing him behind a glass pane, probably looking down at screens. Errol sees me fidgeting and binds me with a fifth strap around my waist before walking back down the path that he had dragged me along. He disappears from my line of vision. I whimper and look around frantically for Torn as a beacon of hope. He looks up and smiles sadly at me, as though apologising.

The set of needles above me starts to move and I clench my fists so hard that the nails digging into my palms make them bleed. I screw my eyes shut and brace myself. The longest needle pierces my skin with the tiniest prick, and for a few seconds, nothing. I start to relax, thinking the pin prick was all, even dare to open my eyes.

I regret it instantly.

The pain that lacerates my body rips a scream from my throat, and had I not been restrained around my torso my body would have arched too far. I hear muffled shouts somewhere nearby, and suddenly, the pain dulls. I feel the bindings loosening and gentle warmth surrounding me. More shouts. The warmth wraps tighter around me and I moan in pain. I feel my body getting colder and become aware that the warmth holding me is moving. Something touches my face and my eyes creak open. Through my tears I see the rusty dreadlocks and the dark teal eyes. I murmur his name, trying to say something, but the words to my thought are lost as darkness overtakes my vision. A muffled shout. My body shakes and something strokes my face so gently. It's comforting, but pain is pushing back my consciousness and I slip away with thoughts of my red haired savior.


	5. please don't protect me

Hey guys! sorry I'm so crap at updating this thing, it's just school and coursework and exams and ARGH. any ways, thanks for the reviews! Please try to spread the word on this, reviews help me to remember that I'm writing this thing (special thanks to sonicscrystalauraangel for that!) and make me get my but in way, so here is the next chapter. Just so you know, there might be a few time skips soon sooooo… !

Oh and for all the chapters I've written and all the ones I'm going to write…

I do not own Torn or Jak and Daxter.

I do however own Jenna. She's mine to do with as I see fit.

*Torn*

It's been three days since Jenna woke up. She's fine, but I'm the only one that knows that. At least I hope so. Else my being summoned to the Baron Praxis' office is going to be a terribly unpleasant experience. I knock on the door.

"Sir, you sent for me?" I call through the door.

"Indeed Torn. Please come in." He says. I carefully push the door open, my heart thundering as he gestures to the seat before his desk.

I am met by a deafening silence as Praxis shuffles through his papers. He looks up at me and for a moment I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

"How is the girl?"

"She is recovering well sir. She should be ready in a couple more days." I say, forcing my voice not to waver. Praxis' eyes narrow, and I pray that he hasn't seen through my little lie. He stands up and walks around the desk, looking at the photographs around the room.

Before I can even register what's happened, I'm crumpled on the floor at the foot of his desk.

He looks at his fist in sick satisfaction.

Finally the sensation rushes to meet my nervous system and I cry out in pain, more concerned about the deep gash in the side of my head than the rapidly growing welt his fist left on my temple. I close my eye as blood from a cut above my eyebrow drips into it.

"This will serve as punishment enough I hope." Praxis sneers, picking me up by my dreadlocks. I groan in pain before he throws me at the door. The door shatters, filling my back with splinters as I continue straight through and hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"Now go and prepare her for the experiments!" Praxis shouts after me. I quickly scramble away, going to the wash room to clean my face first.

I pull my shirt off and start to use the supplies from my medi kit to dissolve the splinters. I can hear the fizzing, and I throw up into the sink at the sound. When I look back up to the mirror, my first thought is what Jenna's reaction will be. I picture her face, horrified, tears spilling from aquamarine hues. I quickly run the water, swilling it around mouth to rid myself of the acrid taste. Some water and disinfectant cleans out the ugly gash above my eyebrow, but despite my best efforts there is no way that I can find to hide it from Jenna's watchful eyes.

"Torn what happened?" She gasps as I come into her cell. I sit down at the foot of her bed as she sits up and gently reaches forward to look at the gash.

"Baron Praxis found out. I'm sorry Jenna, I'd wanted to keep you resting for a couple more days but he wants experimentation to restart today." I say, bracing myself for the afraid voice and the pleas.

"Torn what happened to your head?" She says softly, very gently touching the edge of the rapidly forming bruise. I flinch slightly and she quickly draws her hand back. "How did that happen?"

"Praxis was really angry that I tried to help you. He hit me to try to teach me a lesson." I say softly. I hear Jenna gasp, but can't bring myself to look at her face. I feel her wrap her arms around my body.

"If that's how he reacts, don't do anything like that ever again Torn, You don't need to get hurt for me, so don't. Please…" She says softly, her voice muffled by my shirt. I turn to her to stroke her blue white hair.

"Okay Jen. I'll try not to take a risk like that again-" I start, but she looks up at me, a slight teary scowl on her face.

"Just don't take the risk again! I'm a prisoner, I am here because someone wants to experiment on me, therefor I suffer. You are employed here, probably because you're good at what you do. You don't need to suffer, therefor do not need to put yourself in situations that could end in your suffering." She says before burying her face in my chest and hugging me tighter. I pause before nodding.

"Alright Jenna. I won't do it again." I say softly, a slight smile crossing my features at the kindness and worry she gives me, a complete stranger.

"Please don't protect me Torn..."


	6. Torture

*Jenna*

It's every day. Day in, day out, always the same thing. Wake up, eat, get tortured, get tested, eat, sleep. It's monotonously painful. I'm probably in hell. I just want it to end. I hate it all.

Well. Except for a certain red head care-taker.

Wake up. He's there with the food for me and Jak. He's managed to get a chocolate bar to us a couple of times. He takes us each in turn out to that infernal torture device. He doesn't let Errol strap us down any more. At least he apologizes and tries to be gentle. If we're strong enough to stand after the treatment, he guides us to our cells. If not, he carries us. He usually manages to get us a little break between the torture and the testing. Sometimes there's even some candy of a sort so we don't feel too weak. He escorts us to the testing room. He's there in front of us, urging us on so that the tests can be done as quickly as possible, so we can rest sooner. In the evening, he's managed to get permission to open the blinds between our cells, and he sits with me, listening to our stories. It's nice having someone to tell the stories to, and it's nice that Jak has opened up enough to talk to him.

The constant, ebbing pain gets worse by the day, but he makes it bearable. I can tell that my hopes are completely pinned on him. The moment he's gone I swear I can feel my heart drop to my feet. The moment he comes back, I see colours come flooding back to the grey walls.

Even though it was his birthday, we were the ones that got the presents. When we told him we felt bad because we couldn't give anything in return, he said the only present he needed was to see us keep smiling. He brought me a huge sketch book after hearing Jak tell stories about my art. I draw in it every day, letting my emotions flow onto the paper.

Maybe this is hell.

Maybe Jak and I are being punished for something we don't even recognise.

Maybe, if this is hell…

Maybe it's not as bad as I thought.


End file.
